As cellphones have become popular globally, it is now also common for a user to take and see photos on her phone. And to show these to others nearby.
This includes the cases where the photos were taken sometime in the past, or where the photos were taken recently. The latter might also include the case where a photo shows the user and those near her (“selfies”). And she then shows this group photo to them.
Photo galleries and photo sharing are extremely popular activities. Recently, for example, Business Week magazine said that Kodak Corp. identified some 700 competing photo gallery websites.
Photo sharing is often where a user uploads photos taken on her phone to some website, where she has a gallery of photos. This website could be part of or on a social network. Her friends can go to that website and see her photos. In some cases, her gallery is publicly accessible; not restricted to a set of users on the website that she defines as her “friends”.